


Dark Drabbles

by KingsOnThrones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Drabble Collection, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Loki (Marvel), Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, IronDad and SpiderSon, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slow Updates, Sort Of, Teen Angst, Teen Bucky Barnes, Teen Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, dark bucky barnes, i guess, i think, i'm not sure, more tags along the way, probably, underage everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: a collection of dark drabbles I wrote.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags for anything that might trigger you!
> 
> All credit to marvel for their lovely characters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sad Kids with a dark past.

It wasn't like they knew anything about the other.

“I don’t believe that,” Barnes leaned forward, placing his elbows upon his knees.

“You already know everything about me.”

“Like I said. I don’t believe that.”

“But what if it’s true?!” Tony shouted. He drew in a sharp breath. “What if I’m not some mystery to be discovered? Plucked apart and rearranged like a puzzle. What if I’m genuinely nothing more than a drug- and alcohol addicted _slut_. Would you love me still?”

Barnes leaned back and rolled up his sleeve. His left arm was _covered_ in ugly scars. “And you,” he said, “would you date a suicidal psychopath who hurts himself, so he won’t hurt others? Because that’s all I am.”

“I would date you,” Tony admitted.

“I would – _and will_ – love you. No matter who or what you are.”

And that’s all they were.

A sad rich kid who drank and fucked his loneliness away. _A drug addicted slut._

A poor boy who rather hurt himself that others. _A crazy psychopath_.

At least the asylum had brought them together.


	2. L'Uomo Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boogeyman is coming for you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's and Bucky's ages are not specified. I imagined a little bit of age diference, but choose what ever ages you're comfortable with :)

“So what?!” Tony spat, “I stole a car!”

“It’s not what you’ve done that angers me so,” Howard took a sip from his drink. “It’s _who_ you did it to.”

“What,” Tony got up, trying to stand tall in front of his father, “that fucking nobody?” he asked calmly.

“That ‘fucking nobody’,” Howard answered in a cold tone before taking yet another sip, “is _James Barnes_.”

Tony had never heard of a ‘James Barnes’, but the way his father pronounced his name—almost as if he were afraid to speak it out loud—must mean he is someone important. His confusion must have shone, for Howard began to explain.

“He used to work for us. Most ruthless and dangerous man I’ve ever seen. One day, out of the blue, he asked to leave, this all for a mere crush of course. I said he could leave if he did one thing for me. He agreed. So, I gave him an impossible task, one which no one could have completed, but the son of a bitch did it,” Howard turned his back to Tony. “We called him _L’Uomo Nero_.”

“The Boogeyman?” Tony frowned.

“Yes. But James wasn’t exactly The Boogeyman. He was the one you sent to _kill_ the fucking Boogeyman.”

Tony, unwillingly, took a step back.

“And now, my son, two days after his brother dies, you steal his car which was a gift from said brother, and tear up his house,” Howard took a step forward. “James will come for you,” he wrapped Tony up in a bone crushing hug—not the good kind—and whispered: “and you will do nothing, because you can do nothing, so get _the fuck_ out of my sight!”

When Tony entered his apartment an hour later, a figure was watching him from the shadows.

“So, Tony Stark is _Antonio Carbonell_ , the lowlife that stole my car.”

Tony was flabbergasted, “ _Bucky?!_ You’re James Barnes?!”

“Hello Sweetheart.”

“Howard was right,” Tony breathed with wide eyes, “ _L'Uomo Nero_ è venuto per me...”

James smiled, he reminded Tony of the Cheshire Cat.

Tony shivered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Tony casted his eyes to the ground.

James got up, pressed Tony to the wall and kissed him. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Doll.”

Tony gave a wet chuckle. “I would like to see Howard’s face, though, once he sees I’m sleeping with The Boogeyman.” Tony looked down, not meeting James’ eyes as he whispered: “He said I should do nothing about you coming for me, because I can do nothing.”

James hit the light button and saw the bruises on Tony’s face, a low and dangerous growl escaped from his throat, which gave Tony all the right shivers. James’ terrifying Cheshire Cat-smile was back, “Then… lets fucking show him, Baby.”

Tony’s smile matched James’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Italian is from Google Translate. I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit: I forgot the Italian translation, whoops.  
> “L'Uomo Nero è venuto per me...” --> "The Boogeyman did come for me..."


	3. Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s life was about to change drastically.

“Well, that was fun,” Mr. Loki said, while wiping blood from his face.

“Lemme help with that, Doll,” the Winter Soldier stalked closer to the God of Mischief and pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

“James!” Mr. Loki swatted his lover once they broke apart. “You’re not helping, you’re just making more of a bloody mess.”

The Soldier grinned, showing blood-stained teeth, “You care just as little as I do, Doll.”

Mr. Loki huffed.

Peter watched the Soldier kiss the Trickster once more before his hands trailed down to rest at Mr. Loki’s waist, the Trickster’s own were flung about Mr. Barnes’ neck.

“We did it,” Mr. Barnes whispered against Mr. Loki’s lips, “she’s ours.”

“We’ll be kings.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Mr. America said heartbroken. “Th-This isn’t you. I know it isn’t. Y-You wouldn’t do this, with _him_ of all people.”

Mr. Barnes turned around, a _dangerously_ cold look on his face. “What’s it, Stevie? Can’t handle that you lost a fight? Or that I ain’t the guy you thought I was? The last memory of your _precious_ past, which you can’t seem to let go, ripped to pieces.”

The answer was right there on Mr. America’s face.

“There’re a lot of things you don’t know about me, Stevie,” came Mr. Barnes’ dark reply.

“No, Buck, please,” Mr. America begged, “I _know_ you. You wouldn—”

“James, please,” Mr. Loki rolled his eyes dramatically, “stop him from whining, it’s highly annoying.”

James threw a knife in Mr. America’s heart before Peter could so much as blink.

Shocked gasps and broken sobs escaped from the rest of The Avengers.

“He was your _best friend_!” Ms. Danvers cried as she jumped up. Mr. Barnes’ reply got her down on her knees rather quickly again.

“Yeah, he was, wasn’t he? And I threw a knife in his chest,” the Winter Soldier grinned when Loki pressed bloody lips to his temple. His eyes hardened and his grinned spread out in a cold, blank look. “Imagine what I’ll do to you.”

Peter watched numbly as the soon-to-be Kings of the World turned around and walked away, their many loyal legions sinking to their knees in a bow before them.

“ _Yasha_.”

Mr. Barnes froze, Mr. Loki looked at him a little confused as to why his lover stopped. Very slowly The Winter Soldier turned around, watching Natasha with a blank look, waiting for her to continue.

“At least spare Peter, Yasha. He’s just a child.”

Peter watched as Mr. Barnes and Mr. Loki had a conversation with just their eyes.

“Will make you a deal,” Mr. Loki answered. “If you and the spider-child come with us, _calmly_ , we’ll spare your friends a painful death.”

Mr. Barnes shrugged in agreement, as if that was a good deal. Peter was furious.

The Avengers were quiet for a few moments before Mr. Stark spoke up: “Agreed.”

Peter screamed when Ms. Natasha pulled him along towards his worst nightmare. “ _No_! No, Mr. Stark I don’t wanna go! Mr. St—” the Widow silenced him by whispering:

“We have to go quietly, Peter. There’s no winning this.”

“Go kid!” Mr. Stark got of his knees. “I love you, Pete…” Peter’s mentor whispered to him.

Peter cried.

Two days later Peter stood amongst Mr. Loki, Ms. Nat and the newly crowned Kings’ generals. Dressed in the finest silks and velvets, tailored to perfection, he watched his family _die_ by the hands of the Winter Soldier. With his head held high, but his eyes cast to the ground, he cried softly.

“Petey,” Mr.—no, _King_ Barnes said gently at the feast a couple of hours later, “you have to eat _something_. You know what your metabolism requires of you.”

A single tear streamed down Peter’s face.

“You miss your family,” the other King stated.

Peter nodded as more tears followed the first.

“Oh, Petey,” the Bucky carefully wrapped him up in a hug.

Peter hated himself for finding comfort in the man’s tone and arms.

At the same time, Loki was filling Peter’s plate with food, “There, Peter. Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Peter couldn’t see the green glow of King Loki’s magic surrounding is food through his teary eyes. He took a bite.

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes, “Thank you.” He looked over to where Auntie Nat was talking happily with one of the Royal Generals. Peter smiled. He was alive and surrounded by a new— _ ~~better~~_ —family.

Peter spent the rest of his life in ignorant bliss, like any other spoiled little Prince, until he stumbled upon a broken yellow and red mask when taking a stroll through the royal gardens some fifty years later, not knowing that much time had passed. “Mr. Stark…”

Peter’s tears glimmered in the moonlight upon the metallic mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I case it wasn't clear:
> 
> Loki's magic made Peter immortal, without ageing. And it made him forget about the previous events as to how he founf himself living with Loki and Bucky.


End file.
